


Tentpole Shangrila

by bASSplayer



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: DNF, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:07:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28745934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bASSplayer/pseuds/bASSplayer
Summary: Just as Dream starts to untangle his feelings for George, he is thrown into a whole different world. One that seems to be identical to the fanfiction Sapnap was reading on stream. In between fighting zombies and running from endermen, Dream struggles to get a grip on what is real and what isn't while weighed down by the guilt of loving his best friend. Is okay to fall in love with George here? Is he real or just a fantasy? Everything seems a little too good to be true.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Darryl Noveschosch & Sapnap
Kudos: 2





	1. Apples

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, this is my first attempt at something that isn't an academic paper so sorry if it's not really Ao3 standard, but I do want to improve so and constructive criticism is welcome (I actually mean it!). I would prefer if this isn't like spread around to the creators, but I don't anticipate that being much of a problem. Also this has some inspiration from the song Tentpole Shangrila by djo and the characters are based more on the personas of Dream and George so they're not meant to be exactly like them. Anyways, remember to stay hydrated and take your meds! Have a nice day (or night bc this is fanfiction) :)

It took a lot to rattle Dream but when it came to George, he was easily undone. Braced against the cool marble of his bathroom sink, Dream desperately scrubbed the guilt from his blushing face. Another dream about the two of them. It wasn’t much, not dirty or lewd in any way but even if it were, that wasn’t the problem. The real issue was how they made him feel. There were dreams with Sapnap too about mundane things friends did: drinking coffee at the little shop downtown, cooking breakfast together, or walking late at night on the Florida beach. None of that mattered with Sapnap, but it was different with George — no dream with Sapnap ever made him feel this way.

With George, it was a whimsical fantasy: cool sand, gentle waves and clear skies. A light breeze had greeted them with salty intimacy while George rested against Dream’s side. The bubbly warmth it brought upon him lingered long after he woke the next morning. George was just close enough for Dream to smell his sweet shampoo. It was fresh and smelled kind of like — he let out a small chuckle — green apple tear-free shampoo.. George lifted his head and peered up at Dream; George’s head tilted to the side reminded Dream of a small owl.

“Oh what’s so funny Dream?” Unlike the usual bantering tone George took with him on calls and streams, George wasn’t teasing him; In his eyes, the moon reflected a kind of innocence and genuine curiosity Dream rarely saw. Dream blushed profusely under his mask while George continued to play with the strings of his hoodie.

“Oh n-nothing, It’s stupid anyway,” Their close proximity made Dream nervous and he did a poor job of hiding it.

“Well something must have made you laugh, but i guess it’s okay if you don’t want to share.” Dream knew George didn’t intend to guilt him, but the way his voice had dipped in disappointment got the better of him.

The words spilled out of his mouth, “no no I didn’t mean  — I just meant you smell really nice.”  _ Shit, shit shit, I fucked up oh no oh no oh no.  _ Though it was night, the moonlight betrayed the small blush George wore as he turned his head in embarrassment. Before Dream could dwell on his latest mistake, George turned to him and said, “Oh, well I’m glad you like it, you don’t smell too bad yourself.”

It took Dream by surprise. He thought George would laugh or make fun of him, but when Dream studied George’s face he saw nothing but honesty.

Dream managed a small “Thanks” and George settled back into Dream’s side. Dream savored the sound of waves brushing the shore, the lucent stars smiling down on them and the way his arm held George against his side; it was comfortable and calm. It was perfect.  _ Fuck, why did he have to be so perfect? _

Reality was harsh and unforgiving. The icy water shook Dream from his reverie and with a slight scowl, he dried his face. The stubborn circles under his eyes taunted him with a good night’s rest and his hair was rather messy — nothing new. At least now, his cheeks were rosy from the chilly water instead of what some would call, a suspicious dream of him and his best friend. Despite the guilt snaking around his stomach, Dream longed for the beach with his George- even if it was a fantasy.  _ With my George? What’s gotten into me? It must be those dreams causing such silly thoughts. _

Alas, he cleaned himself up for the day. With his teeth brushed, sweatpants clean, and Patches fed, he foraged for some bread left in the pantry. It was definitely stale, but not moldy so Dream made some toast anyways.

With no other choice, it was time he read what Sapnap and George messaged overnight. Dream wasn’t actively avoiding them, but he wasn’t  _ not _ avoiding them either. After his “romantic” dreams about George, he felt like he was lying to them —h e technically didn’t do anything wrong, but it was lying by omission. He wanted to talk to them, but how was he supposed to breach the subject? Get on call and say “Hey George, by the way, I keep having dreams about you every night —w e don’t kiss, we just act like we’re dating aheheh?” No way he would tell him; he might die of embarrassment if he or Sapnap knew. With a final huff of frustration, he sat plopped down in his chair and joined the call.

It was loud. It was so fucking loud: Quackity was auto tuned while singing or more like screeching some new song about geese in the nether, Sapnap was sharing some colorful language with the swarm of pigmen he was defending, and George was both yelling and laughing while he ran from Quackity’s naked character. A clusterfuck — That’s what this was — A  clusterfuck.

Despite his assaulted ears, Dream turned on his mic and greeted them. “Hey, what’s up?” there was no answer. He tried again,“HeY WhAt iS uP!” and caught their attention for a second before he lost it again. Quackity was quick to return to his newest horror of a song and Sapnap started yelling as he attempted to dig his way under the pigmen. The only one still focused on him was George. Of course it had to be George.

“Dream!” George exclaimed with a wide smile. The butterflies in Dream’s stomach stirred at the thought the smile was for him, but common sense brought him down to reality.  _ Of course he’s smiling, everyone smiles when they see their friend. It’s not fair for me to take it out of context. _ But what was the context? His best friend gave him a smile so he was happy. That could happen to anyone, so why was it he felt guilty? 

“DREAM!” Dream’s eyes snapped to the screen alerted by George’s shout, but thankfully it was just a fight with Sapnap. His little green character made It’s way over to his friends and started punching Sapnap with his empty hand. “What took you so long? I’ve been dying over here! You need to protect me Sapnap is being mean,” George whined. He did this a lot — whining, asking or yelling for Dream’s help, but somewhere over the years it became less funny and more distracting. He felt his face get hot and pretended not to notice the way his heart skipped a beat.

“No fair! You always pick fights and get Dream to do the dirty work!” Sapnap was right. Dream’s eyes flitted across the screen to George’s face. 

He laughed, but a faint shade of pink dusted his cheeks, “No I don’t! He just helps me because I’m better than you!”

Sapnap let out a genuine laugh, “No you’re not! You could ask Dream for the fucking moon and he would go get it he’s such a simp.” If only they knew.  _ Knew what? That I love my best friend? Wait no, not in that way I mean everyone loves their best friend that’s how it works right? _

George lifted his gaze to the camera and joked “Yeah Dream you’re such a simp for me.” The chat was wild but Dream chose to ignore it. He had two options: he could say no he wasn’t and everyone would call him a liar, or he could agree and everyone would laugh — Neither were appealing so he went with a third option.

“That’s because I love you George.” His tone was playful and teasing, but he was sincere; Did George know? 

George groaned and slid down in his chair. “Stop. Stop it.” George’s character was still, staring him down.

“Oh come on Georgeee… say it back I know you love me,” Dream sang. George’s ears went pink and Dream was thankful he wasn’t the only one affected — even if it was in a different way. Dream feigned hurt, “Come on Georgie, I love you, why won’t you say it back?” George slid further down his chair dragging his hands down his face. When he peeked through his fingers Dream was stunned at how pretty his friend was — he could never quite get used to it. Sapnap took advantage of their distraction and killed George.

“Hey what the hell Sapnap? That’s not fair! That’s cheating I was distracted!” George complained.

“What? Distracted by Dream saying he loves you? I say I love you all the time and you never even care — plus two versus one? Really George?” Sapnap was on the verge of wheezing now; killing George never got old.

“Oh Shut up” George said. Dream couldn’t tell if it was the lighting or the monitor, but George seemed to be blushing. 

Gameplay resumed as normal with the usual banter and Dream’s flirtatious comments. While spoken as jokes, Dream felt it was different than it used to be. Instead of dishing out compliments to annoy George, they were more like small confessions or little things he wished could say to him but couldn’t: “George has pretty eyes. That sweatshirt looks nice on you. George is so cute. You’re so handsome. I love you George” — It was almost therapeutic letting his feelings out in a way no one would know. Of course there would be videos from speculating fans, but as long as George remained unaware, he was fine.  _ It’s funny how much confidence a mask can give _ . He let out a small chuckle.

“Oh what’s so funny Dream?” George was still laughing from Quackity’s last joke.

Dream froze. “ _Oh what’s so funny Dream?”_ He remembered it. The dream from last night—the one where he felt so close and connected to George—The one where George’s small hands toyed with the strings of his hoodie and the salty air whisked them away to another world—the where only the two of them mattered.

“ _ Oh what’s so funny Dream?”  _ It rang through his head and he was thrown back to when George’s innocent eyes held his own with pure honesty and the crescent moon. Sapnap’s voice snuck into his thoughts, “ _ You could ask Dream for the fucking moon and he would go get it.”  _ He would. If George asked for the moon — physics be damned, he would get it. It was a terrifying realization — the way George had him in the palm of his hand and didn’t even know it. “ _ Oh what’s so funny Dream?” _

Slightly dazed and still reeling from his discovery, Dream answered with the only sensible thing... “You smell really nice.”  _ Fuck. _ Why did he say that? Hadn’t he learned his lesson? The call was silent. “Eheh I mean, I bet you don’t smell too bad?” Dream shifted his gaze to George’s stream. George sat frozen, his mouth slightly agape for what must have been a second at most, but it felt like years. George turned his head from the camera; his face was quite possibly the deepest shade of red Dream ever saw.  _ Oh shit I really fucked up this time, how am I supposed to explain that? That’s such a weird and creepy thing for someone to say. _

George’s eyes darted quickly to the camera before looking away again. He sat up a bit straighter and smoothed out his hoodie. “Well, why don’t you come find out?” 

Dream would have responded with his normal exclamation of “Whaat?”, but felt it was rude to play it off like George was the one who slipped up. To be honest, the butterflies in his stomach and fuzzy feeling in his head agreed. What was this feeling? It was different — Scary, but not bad? Perhaps it was Dream’s fluttering heart or the slow smile inching across his face or the way George actually responded that made his brain foggy. “Maybe I will.”

The words barely escaped before Dream slapped a hand over his mouth. Too late. He was too late and the damage was done. He wasn’t sure what he planned to say, but it was not that. There was a moment of silence. George’s eyebrows were raised and his lips were parted in surprise. Then, a small smile made its way across his face and he turned to the camera as if to say, “You heard that too right?”

“Well shit man!” Everyone turned to Quackity,“I Guess that couple’s therapy you did with me worked out after all!” Dream’s eyes widened at the implication of his statement. Of course he wouldn’t mind if they were a couple, but would George? Wait, since when did he want to be George’s boyfriend? What? Was he losing his mind? 

He would never find out because the rest of the call had resumed their previous activities —w ell everyone except him and George. Was George mad at him? He couldn’t remember a time George was truly upset with him but he also knew George wouldn't appreciate the spotlight thrown at him in such public display. He would message him later to apologize.

George carried on with his vengeful chase after Sapnap and Dream took it to mean he hadn’t completely fucked up. He really hoped he hadn’t.

Though he tried to appear normal, Dream couldn’t help but notice the guilt swirling when he made a joke or the anxiety squeezing his throat when he forced a laugh. Thankfully nobody noticed- being a faceless blob does have it’s benefits.


	2. Phonecall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayo... so these fist couple chapters have been kinda short but I've kind of been cutting them off where i feel it makes sense to have a break? I honestly don't know what i'm doing or how to post on here so rip me i guess. Things should get spicier and the plot will start soon, though so if you stick around long enough i guess there's that. Also I'm not sure the way i've been doing the perspectives works but idk if you have a strong opinion, just leave a comment and i'll work it out. - I sincerely apologize for the horrific chapter titles these are going to have o.O I also have no idea what I'm doing lol

What on earth was Dream thinking saying such things to him on stream? Had he lost his mind? Sure Dream had goofed off and teased him before, but saying something that sounded intimate from nowhere caught George off guard. Why would Dream be thinking about what he smelled like? Why had Dream said it like he already knew? As distressed as George was from appearing exposed on stream, some part of him had wanted Dream to say more, to continue down the narrow path between joking and caring.  _ Why do I want that? Aren’t we just friends? Or are we?  _ It was hard to tell what Dream’s intentions were; they spent years together as friends where Dream pushed George’s buttons with his compliments and suggestive comments, but George never really minded. Minded was the wrong word, he corrected, _ This was the first time I was really affected… and not as an embarrassed friend _ . George expected a nauseating pit of shame to form in his stomach as it usually did when he thought of things he shouldn’t, but for some reason he felt exhilarated instead. 

As he continued playing, it was hard to mask the unusually large smile pushing against his usual composure; then he noticed Dream was unhappy. Even without a face-cam on, George heard the anxiety in his voice with short sentences and forced laughs. Was it him who made Dream unhappy? Did Dream regret or not mean what he said?  _ What do I even mean by that? It’s not like he confessed his undying love to me, he just said I smelled good. Stupid. Stop taking things out of context. _

“George you still here?” George snapped out of it to the sound of Sapnap’s voice. The fans couldn’t hear it, but George could tell Sapnap was concerned. The last thing he wanted was Sapnap trying to unpack his feelings or not feelings with him.

“Yeah I was reading on twitter”. His chat was freaking out asking if he was okay and what he was doing. Composure. Something normally mastered with ease, he lost twice in one stream.  _ Both because of Dream. _ Whatever the true reason behind his distraction or why Dream was upset, It would have to wait till after the stream. He would message or call him on Discord and get this sorted out. If there was one thing George couldn’t stand, it was unresolved tension.

An agonizing three hours later, George finally said his goodbyes to Badboyhalo, Quackity, Sapnap, Karl who joined for the last hour, Dream, and his chat. As he closed the numerous tabs left on his computer, he let out a sigh of relief… which was soon placed by a groan of frustration. He still had to smooth things over with Dream. What is he even supposed to say? Was he expected to apologize for dishing what Dream often dealt? If it were anyone else, George would have let it be, but because it was Dream…  _ Ugghhh I’m such a pushover aren’t I? _ He slid down in his chair, hands over his face he let out a quiet “Aauurgh” into his sleeves.

He swallowed his pride and unlocked his phone to check discord but stopped short when he saw Dream already texted.  _ Uh oh. _ Dream never directly texted or called unless something was wrong; he knew George preferred discord. It was unsettling. Was George being friendly to him that disgusting? Even after all those comments, were they all just mocking him? Beyond his anger, he felt hurt.

He gingerly pressed on the button unlocking imessages and felt his stomach drop at the three words before him. 

**Dream- Can we talk?**

_ Oh shit. I can’t say no, he sees I opened the message I should have waited until later.  _ George took a deep breath and tried to calm his nerves giving a reluctant response.

**George- Yeah. Do you want to call now or..**

**Dream- If you’re alright with that**

George was not alright with that. What if this call put a rift in their friendship? What if Dream found out he didn’t quite mind the idea of them being together? Would he be mad?

**George- Yeah. Now is alright.**

_ Shit! shit! shit!  _ The phone was ringing.  _ You know what? I don’t even care! Dream started this so he can deal with it. Yeah.  _ He pressed the button with conviction.

George’s resolve vanished the instant Dream started talking. Dream seemed almost as nervous as he was, and George hated when his friends were unhappy...or when Dream was unhappy.

“Hello”, George greeted back. It was more stiff and cold than intended, but he was under a lot of pressure to not fuck things up right now.

“Uh, I wanted to apologize for earlier...I didn’t mean to say that it just sort of…” Dream trailed off and fell silent. George was taken aback by how upfront Dream was; in streams he was friendly and goofed off, but when by himself, he was always more shy and reserved. To George, he seemed cautious of the words he spoke. With confusion, he remembered when he mentioned it to Sapnap and was met by a fit of laughter. “Hah, that’s funny.” he had snorted.

“It sort of what?" George inquired with genuine curiosity.

“Slipped out... sort of slipped out” His voice was quiet and muffled.

“H-How? And would you know what I smell like?” The tension was heavy and the silence stretched on—George nearly thought Dream had left and was almost surprised when he spoke again.

“I uh, I saw you in a dream I had” Dream mumbled. George could tell Dream was uncomfortable or embarrassed, but he couldn’t even think straight; his mind was reeling.  _ He had a dream about me? What was it about? Does that mean that it’s normal to have dreams about your friend? How did he smell my hair? What was I like?  _

Head full of thoughts, the only question George managed to ask was, “How was it? Was it nice?”

There was another long pause. “Yeah, one of the nicest In a long time.” George was stunned. Did this mean things were okay between them? Did it mean it was okay for George to have dreams about him too?

“What was it about?”

Dream hesitated, like it was something he didn’t want George to know? “We-We were on the beach”

“Which beach?”

“The one just down the road, but...it was different.” George waited for him to elaborate. “The sky was pitch black and lit by stars and- and I remember the moon was full…” Dream trailed off again, lost in thought. “It was warm out, but not too hot, and the sand was cool, but not too cold. The water like- glowed against the sky it was like ink with lots of stars. The only sound was the waves that came up the shore near our feet-that and we talked a bit.”

“What did we talk about?” George was gripped by intense fascination, but Dream kept holding back details George desperately wanted to hear.

“Well we sat for a while.. You know just listening to the ocean- it was nice and peaceful… Then I uh laughed at something and yeah I…”

Dream seemed to still have reservations about disclosing the full story. He frowned a bit at the thought—maybe Dream didn’t trust him enough to tell him. Regardless, he asked “What did you laugh at?”

“You’ll think it’s weird or laugh at me.” Dream worried.

“Try me.” Any concerns George might’ve had were swallowed by his curiosity. If it was anything like the dreams he had…well then maybe he wouldn’t feel as guilty about his own. His cheeks grew hot as he recalled his numerous dreams where the two of them acted something a bit more than just best friends. 

Dream coughed a bit “Well I said you smelled good”

“How did you smell me? What was it like?” This was reminiscent of the stream earlier.

  
  


“Well we were like-you were like leaned up against me. Like we were sitting on the sand, but your head was resting on my arm because you weren’t tall enough to reach my shoulder. So you were there and we were just kind of like relaxing, but then I could smell your hair and I laughed- but not in like a mean way I mean I just laughed a bit because it smelled like green apples but it was like that tear-free shampoo so I thought it was cute - er like I thought it was like funny I guess.”

He sounded quite embarrassed, George could tell from the way he fumbled over his words barely stopping to breathe; He didn’t mind though. Dream continued, “So then you asked me like uh you asked me ‘Oh, what’s so funny Dream’ but like not in a rude way you were- anyways, I told you and like that was about it”

George was still processing the information. He wondered what part Dream may have left out, but was startled to realize he was correct. _ How did he know I use that shampoo? _ George couldn't remember ever telling him, and they never met in person so there was no way for him to know. Furthermore, it seemed Dream was still unaware he actually smelled like that-

“Well yeah I said you smelled good during the stream because you said the same thing you did in my Dream- I guess I just got lost in the moment again… ugh I’m really sorry I know you hate when I do things like that I promise it won’t happen again I’ll be more careful next time.” 

Next time? Did this mean there was more than this one dream of them together? George’s face flushed at the thought of them relaxing on the beach at night. They must have been close enough for Dream to smell such a subtle thing- just how close were they? Something must have happened to make Dream remember it during the stream.

Whatever the reason behind his brash behavior, George kind of liked the way it made him all warm and happy inside. “Don’t apologize. Just next time...make sure you tell me everything. I want to know what it was really like.” Apparently it also made him stupid. The regret was immediate. What had he done? Putting on a bit of a show for streams was no big deal, but Dream knew him better than to mistake the intention of what he said. If Dream freaked out now, if he turned George away in disgust, George wasn’t sure he could recover from the humiliation.

“Okay. I won’t” A short but truthful answer, George had no doubt Dream would tell him everything.


End file.
